


Carnival Date

by GeminiGuardian98, Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Romance, Sanscest - Freeform, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), alternative universe characters - Freeform, cheesy carnival games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: Blue and Razz go on a date at a local carnival, not knowing that not too far away from them, Sans and Red are also going on a date there. Both Razz and Red want to impress their boyfriend for the day, but will their efforts go down the drain or will it be the start of true romance?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Razz and Blue

Razz was unsure why he had let himself be convinced by his more admirable counterpart to attend this stupid carnival. The way the other had cheered and jumped for joy when he had agreed flashed through his mind, and he sighed. “Ahh, that’s why” he muttered a faint flush of purple appearing on his cheekbones before he forced it away. 

He was leaning against a lampost outside of the entrance to the carnival. He was wearing a deep purple shirt and tight black pants with a comfortable jacket over the top. His purple bandana and combat boots completed it. It wasn’t overly hot for a summer day especially with that cool breeze, but he figured that since it was likely for his counterpart to drag him around it was best to wear something that was somewhat cool. 

He sighed once more as he watched as yet another group of humans stared at him before they were ushered away by friends or family. Honestly, he didn’t care; he just wanted his ‘date’ to get here already. Just as he was thinking of leaving figuring that this must have been some sort of cruel joke that the others had put his much more naive counterpart up too he heard the rev of a familiar engine. It is expected because he heard it nearly every day. Looking over to the sound, he saw a blue and silver motorbike with yellow detailing come zooming around the corner before pulling into a parking spot. 

Razz raised a brow he was fairly impressed at the well-controlled manoeuvre that the other had pulled. He watched as Blue pulled off his helmet and gave a wide grin seeing Razz stars in his eye sockets. Dismounting he unzipped his deep blue leather jacket to let out some of the heat, he hoped Razz wasn’t angry that he was late to the date. 

Razz felt his eye lights look his counterpart over and couldn’t help but appreciate the dating outfit’s choice. The same blue boots worn over a pair of black jeans were held up by a rather tasteful leather belt. He was curious about what was under that leather jacket as he could see a hint of a shirt coloured in white. Blue had noticed that Razz wasn’t looking him in the eyes and would usually bother him. He couldn’t help but preen under his much more serious counterparts gaze. Blue also liked what Razz was wearing although he kept his eyes locked with Razz’s own since he thought it was rather rude to let his eyes wander while Razz was looking at him. 

Razz blinked a scowl forming on his face as he focused back onto Blue’s face. “ What kept you? My time is much more precious than yours after all” he stated, crossing his arms cocking a hip. 

Blue felt his smile fall into a fairly sheepish smile as he placed his helmet into his inventory. “Sorry traffic was difficult, and I got trapped behind an old woman” he answered sighing. “ I hope this doesn’t mean that our date is over already because I was late,” he said, shoulders falling. 

Razz stared at Blue and sighed loudly rolling his eyes “look you already got me out here so let’s just get inside already we’re wasting time and light” he started turning around and walking towards the entrance to the fair. Luckily this was one of those fairs where you didn’t have to pay to get inside, but everything else required it. 

Blue perked up quickly when Razz pretty much said in his own words that the date wasn’t over even though it hadn’t started. He followed Razz with a skip in his step, smiling brightly as the stars returned to his sockets. Razz scoffed seeing Blue looking so happy although in his mind he was rather pleased that the other was smiling once more. 

Razz eventually stopped walking and turned to face Blue. “Well? You asked me on this ‘date’ so you should lead our activities” he stated, waiting patiently. 

Blue blinked before nodding as he looked around “well how about we start with some of the fair games and work our way to the rides?” he suggests smiling as he pointed out one with those toy guns. Razz looked over to where Blue was pointing and nodded it was acceptable. The game’s point seemed to be firing the guns at the flowers so that they filled with water whichever one popped first was the winner. 

Blue seemed to light up with Razz accepting the option of the first carnival game. He walked over with his date-mate nervous but excited. Paying for both of them they each took up one of the guns with a few other individuals. On the seller’s mark, they started to fire the weapons filling their balloons with water pressing as quickly as the triggers would allow a pop made the pair of them jump. Looking over at the balloons, Blue found that it was his that had popped. 

“We have a winner!” the seller exclaimed gesturing to Blue before mentioning the prizes. “Pick whichever one you want, little guy.” 

Razz sighed softly stepping back and away he had hoped to get that tiger plushie. It wasn’t huge, but it looked so soft and cuddleable. Blue had noticed due to being very observant like he was taught that Razz had eyed up one of the plushie toys which surprised him but at the same time not. Razz like himself suppressed certain traits; for him, it was the more adult side of him whereas, with Razz, it was those childish whims. 

“That tiger plushie please” Blue requested pointing it out. The seller nodded and got it down, handing it over to Blue before turning to the next people to play. 

Blue walked over to Razz, who had moved away from the booth and presented the plushie to him. “Here for you,” he said softly. 

Razz blinked as he was handed the plush toy. He looked from it to Blue and back again. “But you won it,” he said, confused “don’t you want it?” 

Blue shook his head “Nah I’m not really into plush toys, sure they're cute and all but....well I’m not a baby bone despite what people think and believe” he explained blushing slightly. Razz took in that information and smiled gently; it seems he had misread Blue somehow, but it was more a pleasant surprise than a shock. 

“Thank you” he whispered, cuddling the tiger close for a moment before holding out a hand to Blue blushing himself. “Let’s go have a fun date shall we?” he suggests. 

Blue beamed composing himself quickly and gently took Razz’s hand, leading him around the carnival. They played many games for most of the early afternoon winning some prizes and losing others. At around six, they stopped for some food, choosing a toasted sandwich’s healthier options, but they took the opportunity to have an unhealthy dessert of ice cream. Razz had initially been worried when Blue ate his ice cream as he had heard that sugar could lead to a too hyper Blue, but he was surprised that it didn’t happen. 

Blue, who had noticed the staring, explained that he had asked for a sugar-free option when he got the ice cream. He stated that yes sugar made him hyper but not to the extent that people said. He also mentioned that he didn’t like himself in that state either feeling very out of control. Razz nodded accepting the answer, and while it seems that Blue has accepted that part of himself, it also appeared to be a part he didn’t particularly like. Razz understood that more than he probably should have given who he was, but he took the answer and didn’t pry any further. Instead, he inquired as to which ride that they would try first. 

Razz suggested that they just wandered around until they found a ride that they both liked although he admitted that he would want to end the date with the Ferris wheel that he could see. Blue smiled nodding, thinking that the Ferris wheel would be an excellent end to the date. Finished with their food, they wandered around. 

Although Razz and Blue separately spotted Sans and Red walking around as well. It was odd the pair hadn’t known that the two were dating or anything like that. Not wanting to crash on another date accidentally they stayed away from the other couple and continued to have the fun of their own going on a few roller coasters. By the time the date was drawing to a close, they had made their way to line up for the Farris wheel. 

“Did you have fun?” Blue asks nervously as they wait for their turn in the line glancing at Razz who was still hugging the tiger that he won for him at the start. 

“Yes, this is the most I’ve had since...well it's been a long time” Razz answered, turning to look at Blue better. “I hope I haven’t put you off in any way?” he asks in turn. 

Blue shook his head, not giving a verbal answer as they were guided to their seat on the Ferris Wheel. “No, I...I want to do this again if you’ll let me” he answered once they were reasonably high up from the ground. 

Razz was relieved that he hadn’t put Blue off during this date although he was surprised that Blue wanted to go on another one with him. However, he was blushing bright purple as he looked down at the toy in his arms. Once the wheel stopped again, he shifted so that he was pressed up against Blue, a content purr echoing from his chest. 

“I look forward to the next one then” he whispered, closing his eyes as he rested against Blue. 

Blue was squealing on the inside as he wrapped an arm around Razz humming softly as they cuddled together during the entire ride, not noticing that behind Sans was in a similar position with Red. Both just as content on the ride.


	2. Sans and Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Cognito! ♥

Red watched the time on his phone for the umpteenth time. He knew Sans was always very adament about being late to any kind of meet-up, but this was honestly just annoying at this point. That wasn't 'any kind of meet-up'. This was a date. An official date between Red and Sans.

But even as he grumbled, Red knew he wouldn't be able to talk shit to Sans no matter what time he would end up showing up. Because he had been late himself. They had decided together to meet at 10:30 at the bus stop that would lead them to the carnival, but Red had overslept of course and after skipping breakfast and taking the quickest shower he could, it was already 11 when he arrived at the bus stop. Okay, maybe he did take his sweet time in the shower, the hot water helping him to wake up properly... He just wasn't a morning monster, okay?!

So he did arrive late, and yet Sans was nowhere to be found. Red waited a bit before he got fed up and called Sans, knowing full well the monster never picked up. And sure enough, Red couldn't get through, so he resorted to send multiple texts that of course got no reply whatsoever. So after waiting a good 40 minutes, he considered just going home and spending the rest of the day annoying his brother with lame puns. At least, that would lift his sour mood up.

But just as he typed another text to let Sans know about his plan for today, he lifted his skull and there he was, Mr. i'm always late but i'm smiling like a buffoon.

"hey red," Sans said casually, as if it wasn't already so late to start their date.

"why the fuck are you so late?" Red grumbled as he took out 2 tickets for the bus he saw was approaching.

"hey, i was there at 10:30 but you weren't so i went to get you some coffee," he replied with a chuckle but Red didn't buy any of it. No way Sans had been on time, that never happened.

"i don't believe ya," Red growled but took the cup Sans was offering him, and added in a nicer tone, "but thanks for the coffee, i skipped breakfast this morning so this is very appreciated."

"i know," Sans said mysteriously as they hopped on the bus and took a seat in the back.

The ride was quick and quiet, the two skeletons drinking their coffee in silence as they held hands, and soon they saw the top of a ferris wheel poking out from the top of some trees and they knew they were close. The bus spat them and the other passengers in the parking lot and then went back to the city to pick up more fairgoers.

Red and Sans found a garbage can to throw their empty cups before heading toward the entrance to the fair, when something caught Sans' eyelights.

"hey, isn't that... blue's bike?" He asked as he pointed at a nice blue and silver motorbike that was parked not too far from them. It was true that with the yellow accents, it fitted with Blue's usual color choice when it came to clothes, but Red couldn't say as he had never seen Blue ride his bike before, he only knew he had one.

Another interesting detail caught his attention however. While he didn't recognize the blue and silver motorbike, he did recognize the one it was parked next to, which was a black and dark grey cruiser motorbike that looked vintage but was very obviously well taken care of. And that bike, Red knew, belonged to Razz.

"well i don't know if it's blue's bike, but the black one next to it def is razz'. he let me ride it once."

Sans only hummed pensively at that but didn't comment on it, so Red dropped it when Sans pulled at his hand so they could head to the entrance and finally begin their date.

Once they were inside, they took a moment to first look around at the type of rides and stalls there were. They weren't too worried about money, but they weren't wealthy enough to spend their money left and ride without some kind of plan. They decided to begin with a rollercoaster or two so they could just peruse the food stalls afterwards and not be worried about losing their lunch in the rides.

Red had the brilliant idea to suggest starting with the most intense rollercoaster of the fair, and after a quick look at a map, they headed toward the left side of the fair, on the opposite side of all the fair games. They soon found the line to the biggest rollercoaster, an immense structure made of red metal with several steep slopes and a couple inversions.

As they joined the line, they could hear the passengers yell and shout as the train went by them, faster than a rocket, and Red couldn't help but notice that more than half of them sounded closer to being terrified than amused.

He may be a skeleton monster, but Red couldn't help but gulp audibly.

The truth was Red wasn't a huge fan of rollercoasters and other intense rides. He did enjoy one or two here and there, but he had never been in a really intense one. But he wanted Sans to think he was cool so he thought he could just go through the most horrible one first, and then all the less intense ones they would do next would be like a piece of cake for him! An amazing plan, right?

Wrong, oh so wrong.

After waiting for a while, it was finally their turn and they hopped on the wagon and let the ride employees check their harnesses. More than once Red was tempted to bail out but he managed to stay silent, and once he was firmly strapped to his seat, he knew there was no escape. He could do it, he could do it, he repeated in his head like a mantra.

He felt Sans' hand hold his own but before he could react, the train took off.

Oh shit! Skeletons really weren't meant to go at such speed! Actually no one was!! Red suddenly very much understood why the passengers he had heard before sounded like they were about to die, because he was himself very close to dusting away, with every new slope and every inversion he felt his SOUL leave his body a little more.

The only thing that helped him not pass out right away was Sans' hand gripping tightly at his own. He tried to focus all his attention on the smooth bones and how they fit nicely between his fingers, and soon he felt the train slow down and he let out a long sigh. But he did so discreetly, he didn't want Sans to find out he had nearly had a stroke during the ride, thank you very much.

The train finally stopped completely and once their harnesses were removed, Red and Sans shakingly got out and left the ride premises.

"you ok?" Sans asked when they were out as he had noticed Red was still shaken up from the ride.

"yes of course, i could go for another round honestly!!!" Oh stars, Red, please shut up!!

"errr..." Sans hesitated. "you can go again if you want but uh... i think i'll pass."

Red whipped his skull around and only then took in Sans' disheveled look. It seemed that he didn't enjoy himself that much either during the ride.

"sorry about crushing your hand by the way," he added with what Red recognized as a sheepish, apologetic smile.

"you don't like rollercoasters?" Red asked, taken aback and upset that he had just gone through hell for something neither enjoyed. "why didn't you say so sooner?!"

"you said you wanted to ride one," Sans simply said before taking Red's hand again and pulling him to a nearby food stall that was selling sweet treats and ice creams.

Red tried to argue but for one it was true, he did bring it up himself, and two, Sans was already buying two ice creams for them, cherry for him and chocolate for Red, and Red knew that meant the topic was over. Then they found a nice shaded place to eat that wasn't too crowded and relaxed there for a few moments, chatting about this or that.

Between the fact that they arrived late to begin with, the wait for the ride and then the long break they took to calm down, once they were done with their ice creams it was already late afternoon and the sun started to go down. Not enough to be dark, but the sky definitely turned warmer in color, soft yellows and pale oranges rising from the horizon. Red looked at the time on his phone. They probably still had enough time for a game or two before it got really dark.

They went back to the part of the carnival with the games and looked around before finding one they wanted to try. They eventually settled for a shooting game where they had to shoot water at flowers to make them pop. It seemed easy enough and it wasn't too crowded, so that meant more chances to win.

They both paid and took a toy gun before aligning themselves next to the other contestants. Red aimed carefully at a bright pink flower. He was going to do his best to win a prize for his date and then Sans would fall even harder for him!

"Ready? Set? Go!" The booth worker yelled and all the participants started firing water at the plastic plants.

Red pressed and pressed the trigger rapidly and didn't stop even if his finger hurt like crazy after a mere ten seconds of doing this. He focused on speed more than on accuracy and didn't let the other participants distract him. He didn't check the level of water in the others' flowers, so he startled when he heard a loud 'pop' from the back of the booth where the flowers were aligned.

"And we have a winner!" The seller annouced as Red checked if it was his balloon that had exploded.

Unfortunately, it turned out it wasn't him, so he let his shoulders sag a little, disappointed that he hadn't been able to get a prize for Sans. He turned toward him to ask if maybe he wanted to go another round when he saw Sans talking with the seller. Sans pointed at a fluffy tiger plush and the seller got it down before handing it to Sans with a smile.

"You know, that's funny," he said in a customer friendly voice, "you picked the same prize as another couple that came by earlier, and they were both skeletons too!"

Red and Sans couldn't help letting out a surprised 'huh?' at the same time, making both them and the seller laugh.

"you think blue and razz might have come to the fair after all?" Sans asked once they were back to looking at the other games, trying to find another fun one. "i didn't know they were a couple."

"hmm, i don't know... there aren't many skeletons and we did see their bikes on the parking lot, so..." Red trailed off before adding with a chuckle, "what would be the odds, though?"

"well, not that low, apparently," Sans said as he pointed at the line for the ferris wheel.

Red looked at it and noticed two familiar round skulls in the middle of the lined up crowd. Without thinking, he grabbed Sans' hand, the one that wasn't holding the plush, and pulled him toward the line.

"let's go ride with them!" He grinned as they hurried up toward the line.

They managed to arrive before Blue and Razz got into a cabin, but other patrons had lined up before they reached the line, and Red calculated they would be two pods behind from their friends. It was a shame they wouldn't be able to ride with them, but it wasn't too bad either since that meant Red and Sans would ride alone, which was very nice as well.

Red watched with a smile as Blue and Razz got together into a cabin. They both looked happy and Razz was indeed carrying the same tiger plush as Sans had won. They looked cute together. He didn't know if they were really dating or not, but he would be very supportive of their relationship if they were.

His attention was suddenly drawn back to the family in front of them in the line as one of the youngest looking kid yeeted his pink cuddly toy to the other side of the platform, and proceeded to throw a huge tantrum to get his toy back. All the family members started to move in a frenzy to get the toy before the next cabin got there, but it soon became obvious that it just wasn't going to happen. The mom turned around and offered to switch with Red and Sans so they could ride in the next cabin, which they eagerly accepted.

They thanked the mom and got on the cabin, Sans hopping in first, his plush securely craddled in his arms. Because of the curve of the ferris wheel, they couldn't see the inside of the previous cabin from where they were, so they couldn't peek at what was happening between Razz and Blue. So instead, they turned their attention to the view.

By now, the sky was a rich orange and the sun was nothing more than a tiny golden speck, barely visible at the center of the horizon. The few clouds around it were shining a bright yellow and cast soft pinkish shadows behind them.

Red wrapped an arm around Sans as the smaller skeleton got comfortable against his chest. He was still hugging his tiger, but he let go of one hand so he could intertwine his fingers with Red, making him hum in contentment.

Even when they got near the top and they could see Blue and Razz, they actually didn't pay them any attention. They didn't care about what was going on between them.

All Red and Sans needed now was to keep cuddling as they looked at the setting sun.


End file.
